Miss Independent
by yellowsocks
Summary: After the experiences Lilly Truscott has had with boys, it makes sense that she kind of..gave up on them for a while. But now, she's falling in love. And that scares her. oneshotsongfic. miss independent by kelly clarkson. loliver


**A/N: This oneshot took FOREVER to write, but I think in the end, it was definitely worth the work. It turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson.**

_

* * *

miss independent  
miss self sufficient  
miss keep your distance_

Lilly Truscott. She had always been different than the other girls. She dressed more like a boy. Her best friend was a boy. She played sports like a boy. If they didn't all know better, they would've thought she **was** a boy.

She'd only had two boyfriends, and she was already a senior in high school. But after Lucas and Matt, she had sworn off boys for awhile. They were nothing but trouble anyways. Everyone else saw that as something being seriously wrong with her.

_miss unafraid  
__miss out of my way  
__miss never let a man interfere._

Everyone except Oliver Oken, her best friend since kindergarten. In fact, he was the only person she talked to anymore, since Miley and her family had moved back home to Tennessee. Oliver was her rock, and they did everything together. It was almost as if they were one person most of the time.

_miss on her own  
__miss almost grown  
__miss never let a man, help her off her throne._

"Lilly and Oliver. They're so cute together."

"They'd be the perfect couple, those two."

It was all Lilly had heard since she had held his hand in kindergarten all those years ago, so he would let her use his 64 pack of crayons. And she hadn't played any attention to it for the longest time.

_by keeping her heart protected,  
__she'd never ever feel rejected  
__little miss apprehensive  
__said ooh, she fell in love._

Until now. She took a second look at Oliver and things she had never noticed before were suddenly so apparent.

Like the way he had always been there for her, no matter what.

Or the way he smiled at her, or the twinkle in his gorgeous eyes.

It was like a whole new world to her.

_what is this feeling taking over  
__thinking no one could open the door  
__surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real._

She wasn't going to deny it, this feeling scared her. Oliver was her best friend since forever and she never wanted or needed anything more than that. But now she wondered how it would feel if he held her close like no one ever had before, whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and maybe, just maybe, looked her deep in the eyes, and kissed her.

But that was beyond her wildest dreams. Oliver would never see her that way.

_what happened to miss independent's,  
__no long need to be defensive,  
__goodbye, old you, when love, is true._

She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket as she sat on the beach that evening. She pressed the number 1 on speed dial, and as she heard it ring, she raised the phone to her ear.

"Hey Lil'!" The boy exclaimed, as he answered the phone.

"Hiya, Ollie." She smiled. Just the sound of his voice seemed to make her happy.

"To what do I owe this late night call?" He asked.

Lilly laughed, "First of all, it's like 7:00. Secondly, I was lonely sitting down here on the beach all by myself, and was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

_misguided heart  
__miss play it smart  
__miss if you want to use that line you better not start._

"Ah, anything for my Lilly Pad." He said, "I'll be there in ten."

"Can't wait! See you then." Lilly grinned.

It was nice to know she could count on Oliver for anything, anytime. Unlike the other boys she had met, or even the two she had dated, Oliver cared about her. And that was worth more than money could buy.

She wiggled her toes, digging them deeper into the still warm sand. Even though the sun had almost disappeared below the horizon, the Malibu heat continued on.

_but she miscalculated  
__she didn't want to end up jaded  
__and this miss, decided not to miss out on true love._

"Boo!" She heard him say ash he snuck up behind her."

"Ahhhh," She fake screamed. It had become somewhat of a tradition between the two of them. Every time they saw each other, one would shout boo, and the other would pretend to be scared. Although sometimes the pretending part wasn't so necessary. 9 times out of 10, the tradition would end with Oliver screaming like a girl, and there was nothing fake about it.

Oliver sat down beside her, placing his hand gently on her bare knee, which was currently showing due to the skater shorts she was wearing. She could feel the sparks fly, just at his touch.

"So, Lil'," He began, "What's wrong?"

_so, by changing a misconception  
__she went in a new direction  
__found inside, she felt a connection  
__she fell in love._

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that everything was clearly very wrong.

"Lilly, we met in kindergarten. We were what, four years old? And we're seventeen now. Even I being a donut, can do the math here. Thirteen years. That's how long I've known you. And you don't think that after all this time being best friends, I might know you?"

Lilly thought about this for a moment. And it was quite obvious to her, that he didn't really know her as well as he thought he did. Because he didn't know how she really felt about him.

"There's something you don't know," She whispered.

_what is this feeling taking over  
__thinking no one could open the door  
__surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real._

He moved his hand off her knee, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean, Lilly?" He asked, his voice full of concern for the girl.

"There's something I haven't told you. I haven't told anyone actually." Lilly admitted.

Oliver took her hand, squeezing it gently, "You know, you can tell me anything, Lils'. We're best friends."

"That's just it. I can't tell you because we're best friends." She continued, biting her lip tentatively.

He simply raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth she couldn't tell her own best friend. And that's when it hit him.

"You like someone." He smirked.

Lilly's expression remained absolutely blank while she wondered how and when Oliver had become so smart, and so, un-donut like.

_what happened to miss independent  
__no longer need to be defensive  
__goodbye, old you, when love, is true._

She shook her head quickly, hoping he would buy the lie.

"No, no. Not that. Boys are stupid." Lilly assured him.

Seeing the look of hurt on his face however, she added, "Except you of course."

Once a donut, always a donut as Lilly had always said. Too bad she was about to be proven wrong.

"It's... it's me." He whispered.

Lilly watched him carefully, trying not to show any emotion whatsoever. But it was harder than she had originally expected. She could actually feel her face turning tomato red, and she could sense her eyes stinging, knowing that meant the tears would be falling any moment now.

"I have to go." She managed to choke out.

"Lilly, wait!" She heard him shout, but it was too late.

_when miss independent walked away  
__no time for love that came her way_

She buried herself under the stack of blankets piled on her bed for the remainder of the evening and into the early hours of the next morning.

It was 9 in the morning before she had the motivation to even move. She pushed the blankets down past her feet and swung her legs over to the side of the bed.

The headache she had wasn't helping matters. As if she didn't feel terrible enough already, because of last nights events, the headache became just another reminder.

She got to her feet slowly, straightening the same clothes she had worn yesterday, because she hadn't bothered taking them off and she didn't have the intention of ever doing so.

_she looked in the mirror and thought today,  
__what happened to miss no longer afraid?_

The thin dirty mirror sat across the room from her, and she glanced at her reflection, barely recognizing the girl staring back at her. It was like she had become a shadow of that girl. Broken and faded, the smile was long gone. And it was beginning to look like it was never coming back.

She sighed, looking down at her night stand and she almost began to sob as she realized what it was.

It was a picture of her and Oliver that had been taken just a few weeks ago in one of those mall photo booths. It was just the two of them, goofing around. But to her it meant so much more.

And that's when it came to her.

_it took some time for her to see  
__how beautiful love could truly be  
__no more talk of why can't that be me,  
__i'm so glad i, finally see._

She didn't bother with any shoes, and she didn't take the time to change her clothes. Messy hair, and yesterday's smudged make up still there.

Lilly was sure she looked hideous. But she really didn't care at this point in time. She ran across the road, knocking quietly on the door.

"Lilly darling, are you okay?" Mrs. Oken asked, looking at the girl who stood in front of her.

"I am now," She smiled, "Can I talk to Oliver?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure he'll be so keen on listening. He came home yesterday evening and hasn't left his room since."

"I think I know what's wrong." Lilly nodded. Actually, she knew exactly what was wrong.

She didn't even bother knocking on Oliver's door.

"Ollie," She said somewhat loudly as she walked in.

"Five more minutes, mom." He moaned.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, I am NOT your mother, now get up you donut."

He rubbed his eyes, sitting up with a half smile of his face and laughing quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

_what is this feeling taking over  
__thinking no one could open the door  
__surprise, it's time, to feel, what's real._

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked.

"How come after all these years, you still call me a donut?"

"Some things just never change," She winked, "But you're my donut."

Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"That's what I couldn't tell you Ollie." Lilly began, but she stopped unsure what to say next.

She opened her mouth, but Oliver stood, raising a single finger to her lips.

"I get it," He whispered.

"No you -" But Oliver silenced her again.

"It scares me," She admitted it.

"Don't let it." He smiled, leaning towards her slowly. He lifted his hand, tilting her chin and gently placing his lips on hers.

She found her fingers entangled in his hair, and her wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Ollie." She mumbled.

"And I love you too, Lils'." He replied, "Forever."

_what happened to miss independent's  
no longer need to be defensive  
goodbye, old you, when love, is true._

_

* * *

_

**good. bad. review.**


End file.
